1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices, and more specifically to a progressive resistance exercise device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Weight lifting and weight training exercises are widely used to build strength, to prevent injury and to improve overall health. Such exercises are typically performed with exercise devices and/or free weights. Most exercise devices are designed having weights attached thereon and allow the user to adjust the weight for their exercise using the attached weights. Each device generally allows for a different movement and focuses on either an upper body or lower body exercise or movement. Further, the attached or free weights provide for the resistance to achieve the above goals.
These devices are limited to focusing on either upper body or lower body workout. Furthermore, the use of weights, attached to the device or free weights, provide a static source of resistance, i.e. a 50 pound weight plate will provide the same 50 pounds of force over the range of the movement. This can be termed “constant resistance”.